Itslthmis Rh'ka
Itslthmis Rh'ka was a Skaakian soldier on the Dawn Voyager. Recruited by Jack Yorke for her experience in the Drothian-Skaakian Contact War, Rh'ka ultimately succumbed to her own cockiness and rage, getting her killed on the Voyager's first mission, showing the danger of the quests the Bounty and Contract Association has the ship set out on. History Early Life Itslthmis Rh'ka was born on the planet Scryia. At a young age, she would often take her father's rifle, and hunt small creatures, challenging herself at differing distances and ranges. Her father thought that she was a formidable shooter, and began to teach her to fight for herself. Eventually, her mother taught her how to make several concoctions with plants and minerals. Soon, her planet came under attack by a race known as the Drothian. Her father was drafted into the war and killed in action after the Drothians bombed the city he was stationed it, causing Rh'ka to have a great hatred of the enemy race. Drothian-Skaakian Contact War Rh'ka later joined the Skaakian military to avenge her father, eager to kill Drothians. After a few years, she joined the special forces of the military, The Breaking Point. After she completed the training, Itslthmis went onto participate in Operation Undertaker, a turning point in the contact war that resulted in the crippling Drothian military supplies and assassination of a high ranking Drothian commander. Itslthmis took a beating from the operation, losing her left arm below the elbow after a Needler Grenade accident, getting a cybernetic replacement. As a means to cope with her trauma, Rh'ka took up manufacturing and using a variety of drugs, selling them as well to help support herself. Eventually caught in action, Rh'ka was discharged and grounded on Ord Melul, where she became a regular at Bronson's Flat, engaging in fights there as a means to let out her rage. Prologue: Twining While visiting the Bronson's Flat fight club and bar on Ord Melul, and seeking to recruit an experienced soldier for the Dawn Voyager, Jack Yorke and Har-Bak observe Rh'ka fighting a Drothian, winning the brawl by brutally beating him with a wooden chair. Itslthmis eventually engages Yorke in conversation after the fight, curious of his presence. Yorke makes his offer to Rh'ka to join the crew of the Dawn Voyager after questioning her. Itslthimis agrees, hoping to get off Ord Melul and experience action once more. During the ship meeting, Rh'ka helps the rest of the crew keep BOB-5 under control when he is about to kill Abram Abakumov. Later in the meeting, Rh'ka reveals that she took up drug trafficking and creation after the Contact War to help support herself and cope with war trauma, worrying Yorke but causing him to completely distrust her, still seeing value in her combat skills. Salvage Op While Yorke, Har-Bak, and BOB-5 are occupied salvaging the Flames of Ares ship on the Voyager's first mission, Itslthmis engages Basta Sekmet, Stefan Kanoff, and Abram in conversation, sharing Basta's drinks and bonding with her fellow crew members, telling them about herself and learning more about them in the process. However, their bonding time is cut short when Black Eclipse mercenaries attack the Dawn Voyager, leading them to take shots at Abram and incapacitate him while he is out repairing the ship. Stefan and Rh'ka are left to defend the ship from the platoon of mercs while Basta alerts the Salvage party of the attack inside. Abram is attacked again by an advanced Dazzer Co. assassin android which blocks nearly all ocular observance of it. Itslthmis fires blindly hoping to hit Abram's invisible assailant. This, however, backfires, leading the android to attack Rh'ka with its arm blade, severing her jugular and cutting deep in her torso. Her screams of pain are short lived when the synthetic finishes her off with a decapitation, killing her instantly. Personality During battle, Itslthmis remains stoic and focused. When talking with allies, she is usually calm, and somewhat talkative. At some times, she can come off as a bitch, but can usually be friendly in most cases. Because of her war time experience, she will go berserk if children, or the weak are harmed in any way. She also likes to emphasize her points by using Skaakian curse words. Category:Characters Category:Deceased